Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical system and a driving module thereof, and in particular to an optical system without position-sensing elements and a driving module thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, many electronic devices (such as smartphones) nowadays have a camera or video function. Using the camera module disposed on the electronic devices, users can operate the electronic devices to capture various photographs.
Generally, the camera module has a position sensor, a control unit and a lens-driving unit, and the lens-driving unit can be configured to force a lens to move along the optical axis of the lens. When the camera module is shaken, the position sensor can sense the displacement of the lens, and the control unit can control the lens-driving unit to force the lens to move in the opposite direction based on the displacement to achieve the goal of image-stabilization. However, the position sensor takes up space in the interior of the camera module. Therefore, when the thickness of the electronic device needs to be reduced for the purpose of miniaturization, the thickness of the camera module cannot be reduced any further due to the size of the position sensor.
Therefore, how to prevent the position sensor from taking up too much space inside the camera module, and how to reduce the thickness of the camera module, are topics nowadays that need to be discussed and solved.